halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M831 Troop Transport
Untitled Guys, i think that all of you have not seen the e3 campaign trailer, because the tt warthog has 1 driver seat, and 3''' passenger seats(2 in the place of the machine gun. Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 :Incorrect. The TT Warthog has six seats in the E3 2007 demo and all other occurrences. 1 driver. 1 shotgun passenger. 4 back passengers. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 12:14, 24 August 2007 (UTC) moneys on they added this for the 4 people co op New Pictures Put some new pictures in here, hope you like 'em. Blue Ninja 13:11, 4 August 2007 (UTC) # of Passengers I played Tsavo Highway. It only carries a total of 4 passengers: 1 in the standard "shotgun" seat, 2 in the seats in the back, facing sideways, and an extra one sitting over the edge on the back, facing backwards. There are '''NOT 4 passengers in the back. This originally mislead me when I played it the first time. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company you also cant get in the back (gruntlover87) So, if you the actual player can't get in the back, this sounds kinda useless. The whole reason they put it in was for the 4 player co-op and you can't even load them all in. That's stupid! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:31, 16 October 2007 (UTC) If you look at it it actually seems to be able to carry alot more marines than it can, however, its limited at three, and seeing as how Spartans or Elites can't get in the back, it doesn't matter :P. --Ajax 013 20:53, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Actually if you stand where you would be sitting then you crouch the computer sees that as you sitting. i did it earlier as i was bored and was like whoa wtf when the hog started moving.-- 04:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Surely We Can Get A Better Pic The game's been out for over a month. 71.189.22.224 22:50, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Better Main Pic at Last I've posted a screenshot (created by moi) of the M831 TT for the main pic. It has a better view of the rear and it is of much better quality. Emre004 20:56, Nov 25 2007 (GMT) Good weapon combos My personal favorite is quad missile launchers (possible on The Storm) and is useful against everything. Any better suggestions for load outs. TT W in Multiplayer Who here thinks that the TT W would be AWESOME in Multiplayer when playing large team battles? You could just load everyone up for a full frontal attack, dem derby with 2 TT Warthogs full of players with everyone firing away. It's a dissapiontment they didn't add it to multi-maps... A driver taking teamates to and from areas such as: territories needing capturing or defending, the oddball, the juggernaut, the flag, the bomb it would have been SWEET (especially on Xbox LIVE) JaBrwok 11:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :um, you forgot that the warthog can't hold any player-controlled passengers in the rear. So you can only get 2 people across the battlefield: the driver and the passenger. Unless Bungie puts that in a new map such that you can seat in the rear...--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 13:35, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Of course they would change that so the TT Hog wouldnt be so useless as it usaully is in Campaign. But you do see my point dont you? it would be pretty sweet havin a TT full of Spartans or Elites ready to engage the enemy. They should also bring back Coagulation in a map pack, Valhalla just doesnt cut it. JaBrwok 02:07, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Ya that would be very usefull in Matchmaking,so everyone stop complaining that only 2 people can be in it.If it was added in Multiplayer 5 people would be able to get into it.Becasus Bungie cares.And yes im aware of the glitch but that doesnt count. Sith Venator new vid on teh you tube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p18Y7Jtm2vU how to get the warthog INSIDE the pit, although there are a few complications Ive tried that... I got in the passenger seat. But on the other side of then fence and then the guardians killed me... Yea you gotta use like teleporters and stuff. --JaBrwok 08:41, 17 January 2008 (UTC) The Warthog Glitch I think we should take out mention of how to get a warthog in the Pit, purely because it's a bit off topic in this article. I think it might be better if there was a page with Halo 3 glitches and said glitch can be placed in there. Mass? It is understandable how the transport warthog would weigh either more or less than the regular M12 LRV model, considering it lacks the chaingun and its ammunition. However, even with the roll cage, and the seats added in, would it really weigh twice as much as the chaingun model? All things considered, it should weigh considerably less, perhaps even less than the normal variant. Confirmed to be in Halo 3: ODST? I saw on the Halo 3: ODST article that the M831 Troop Transport Warthog was listed among other vehicles that are supposed to be in the actual game, but there is no actual evidence supplied on either the Halo 3: ODST article nor the Troop Transport Warthog's article. It would be nice if someone could post some evidence confirming that this variant of the Warthog is indeed in the ODST game, especially since I always choose to drive this variant on Halo 3 whenever possible over the LRV and Gauss variants and am hoping that I can drive it on the ODST game as well. Thanks! -- 04:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes, it is in Coastal Highway most of the overturned Warthogs are M831s. In Halo: Reach? Well I noticed the Troop Transport Hog in the opening cutscene and I saw it in-game on ONI: Sword Base, only to be destroyed imediately, but I saw in the Halo: Reach Beta mods videos where the got the Troop Hog in the game that it was drivable and you could even jump on back. Is it drivable? Has anybody scene one? Yep, it is drivable, on ONI Sword Base like you said on mine it was lucky enough not to be destroyed, but sadly it acts just like in Halo 3. :( Patzilla777 15:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea, but its not meant to be obtainable as it only appears twice and only once ingame where its meant to get destroyed just after you see it. VARGR 15:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone get a video of it? That would be great. Also I think we should change the main picture to the version from Halo: Reach. I SWEAR TO GOD I WOULD PAY BUNGIE TO PUT THIS IN AS A DOWNLOADABLE FEATURE FOR FORGEMrkdude 19:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've actually seen the Transport Hog twice in its undamaged state, both times when I was playing through ONI: Sword Base on co-op mode. I believe the game has it spawn as a usable vehicle because, if you have more than two players in the campaign lobby, it would be impossible for all of you plus Kat to fit into the single M12 that the Pelican initially drops for you; you'd have to leave Kat and/or a single player behind and wait for them to respawn later on in the level. -- Dracomortis 07:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC)